


Catabase

by EcrirePourVivre



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice In Wonderland - AU, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, Season 4 Episode 1 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcrirePourVivre/pseuds/EcrirePourVivre
Summary: "C'est ta catabase, Sherly. Tu es en train de mourir. Et il est temps pour toi d'affronter ce que tu as toujours planqué sous le tapis. Tout ce que tu as voulu oublier, chéri."





	Catabase

**CATABASE**

Lorsque Sherlock Holmes ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait ailleurs. Ailleurs, oui, était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Les immeubles du centre de Londres avaient disparu. A leurs place, d’étranges arbres biscornus, tordus, à l’écorce ruisselante de lumière turquoise. Il n’y avait plus le moindre piéton. A leurs places, des fleurs qui bougeaient de leurs propres volontés, d’étranges créatures aux formes improbables, des animaux qu’on avait eu la fantaisie d’habiller, et qui se cachaient, tous ensemble, dans les ombres violettes que leur procurait les feuilles mauves des saules pleureurs. La lumière de jour, enfin, s’était éteinte, au profit d’un noir presque poisseux et tangible, dans lequel disparaissaient la cime des arbres, dans lequel s’enfonçait le petit chemin de terre battu sur lequel il était allongé.

Sherlock ne connaissait pas cet endroit, c’était le moins que nous pourrions dire. Et pourtant, il lui semblait familier - un souvenir, presque. Un souvenir qui aurait pris vie.

 _Je ne suis pas conscient,_ conclut-il, _je dois être évanoui. Ou bien, endormi. Ou peut-être mort ?_

Oui, assurément, cet endroit n’était pas réel. Il était coincé dans l’une des pièces de son palais mental, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi ?

« Ow, ow, ow, Sherly ! » fit une voix grave, au timbre ronronnant, familier. « Tu connais donc Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ? Mais quelle surprise ! Quelle surprise ! »

Sherlock n’eut pas à lever la tête. Face à lui, l’air sembla se mouvoir, se reformer, et des stries argentées fendirent l’atmosphère. Ce fut d’abord un sourire, aux dents parfaitement blanches, un sourire dont la forme lui était familière, un sourire qui lui inspirait un frisson d’horreur, de la naissance de sa nuque au bout de ses doigts. Puis ce fut deux billes noires, deux pierres de jais, scintillante, miroitante, comme une vitre polie - un regard brillant qui ne reflétait rien d’autre qu’un manque certain d’humanité, un regard grand ouvert, qui comprenait et assimilait sans la moindre once d’empathie. Et, enfin, ce fut des oreilles dressées sur un crâne aux cheveux soigneusement plaqués en arrière, des oreilles félines aux poils d’un gris perle mêlé de blanc opalescent. Et ce fut une longue queue touffue, qui battait paresseusement contre le sol couvert de feuilles mortes, soulevant des petits tapons de poussière tout jaune, plus jaune que le cœur d’un œuf sur le plat. Et ce fut tout simplement James Moriarty qui se tenait face à lui, assis en tailleur, la tête penchée sur le côté, souriant mortellement, dans son éternel costume de Westwood – celui qui était gris anthracite.

« Je t’ai manqué ? » ronronna-t-il, moqueur, railleur.

Sherlock se releva brusquement, les traits déformés par le choc de l’apparition. Les pans de son manteau gouttèrent un instant de sable doré. Le criminel roula sur le dos – et le détective prit conscience qu’il flottait, désormais, largement au-dessus de sol.

C’était parfaitement absurde, c’était parfaitement illogique, et le sourire de Moriarty n’avait jamais été aussi large et inquiétant. Pas de son vivant, en tout cas.

« Tu es mort, » lâcha Sherlock, platement. « Depuis bientôt trois ans. »

« C’est vrai, » approuva Moriarty – et cette constatation sembla déclencher un effet particulier. Du sang goutta le long de la tempe du criminel, et son costume s’en trouva détrempé. On aurait dit qu’on venait de lever un voile sur un élément qu’il se refusait de voir.

Si l’apparition avait, jusqu’à lors, eu un caractère malsain et inquiétant, il en était à présent lugubre. Il n’y avait pas de lumière dans les lacs sombres de ses yeux.

Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles brunes. Il avait beau chercher à détourner le regard, rien n’y faisait. Dans une symphonie de bruissement, Jim s’arrangeait pour lui refaire face, s’allongeant sur les branches de tout son long, se promenant dans l’air face à lui, roulant sur lui-même, vacillant entre consistance et inconsistance.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » articula Sherlock. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Les yeux de Moriarty se fendirent légèrement. Il se percha sur une branche basse – un gamin assis sur sa balançoire.

« Voilà enfin la bonne question, Sherlock. Mycroft a raison, tu es lent. »

Pendant un instant, il disparut tout à fait. Le détective tourna sur lui-même, le cœur battant. Il sentait la présence de l’autre dans l’atmosphère, dans l’ambiance environnante. Il avait fait fuir les autres créatures par sa simple présence.

Seul le sourire daigna réapparaître.

« C’est ta catabase, Sherly. Tu es en train de mourir. Et il est temps pour toi d’affronter ce que tu as toujours planqué sous le tapis. Tout ce que tu as voulu oublier, chéri. »

Il sentit un souffle contre sa nuque, s’infiltrant au travers de son foulard bleu, si près qu’il ne put retenir un sursaut.

« Je suis la première étape, tu vois. Je suis, en quelque sorte, ton guide. »

La tête couronnée des deux oreilles félines flotta brièvement devant lui, narquoise et sanglante.

« Je suis tout ce que tu as refusé d’être, vois-tu. Le criminel aux mains si pleines de sang. »

La voix musicale se fit plus basse, plus sombre, plus lointaine, aussi. La queue d’argent fouetta brièvement les jambes de Sherlock.

« Et c’est moi qui t’ouvrirais les yeux, chéri. Parce que, vois-tu, tu n’es pas si blanc que tu sembles le croire. »

Le détective déglutit – sa gorge était sèche, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il les gardait derrière son dos, soigneusement serrées l’une contre l’autre.

« Et tu devras faire vite, Sherly. Le temps t’est compté. »

Le sourire scintillant s’éloigna sur le chemin doré, fendant l’air devant lui. Sherlock lui emboîta immédiatement le pas – quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas tant qu’il n’avait pas dit tout ce qu’il y avait à dire.

« Tu devras tous les affronter, Sherlock. Toutes ces personnes que tu as blessées. Et tu devras le faire avant que ton cœur ne décide de te lâcher. »

Sherlock courrait, maintenant. Les branches, les arbres semblaient se décaler sur son passage. Son manteau s’accrochait parfois aux épines des buissons – et il lui semblait que ces épines étaient des griffes qui tentaient de l’agripper. L’éclair d’argent que dessinait Moriarty, que dessinait le chat souriant, n’était plus tout à fait visible.

« Tu devras tous les affronter, chéri, jusqu’à rejoindre la cour de la Reine Rouge. Elle sera ta dernière épreuve. »

« J’aurais cru que tu serais la Reine, Moriarty, » souffla Sherlock, grinçant, entre deux foulées.

« C’est flatteur, » rit l’accent irlandais lointain. « Mais je n’ai pas l’importance nécessaire. »

Et, comme cela, l’éclair argenté s’effaça tout à fait, et le détective se trouva seul sur le long chemin poudré d’or. Il ralentit un peu l’allure – il avait quitté la forêt turquoise qui avait accueilli son réveil. Il se trouvait, à présent, au côté d’une longue haie fournie aux feuilles d’émeraude. Il était assez grand pour distinguer, de l’autre côté, une longue table ensevelie sous un amas désordonné de tasses, de théière, de beurre, de montre, de petits gâteaux, de cuillères, de serviettes, de confiture. C’était à peine si on distinguait le blanc de la nappe, sous les larges tâches brunes de thé renversé, sous l’amoncellement de vaisselle et de substance en tout genre. La table était entourée de chaises, de bancs, de fauteuils, assez nombreux pour y loger l’intégralité de Scotland Yard. Pourtant, il n’y avait que trois personnes qui y siégeaient.

En tête de tablée, il y avait Grégory Lestrade, dans ce que Sherlock déduisit être le rôle du Chapelier. Sur ses cheveux gris souris se trouvait juché un imposant haut de forme abîmée, dont le toit pendait tristement sur le côté. Ses doigts étaient dans un état déplorable, couverts d’égratignures, de petites plaies. Il tentait de boire un peu de thé, au travers d’une tasse au fond manquant.

A ses côtés, il y avait Molly Hooper, dont le crâne châtain était surmonté de longues oreilles de lapin soyeuse. Elle rajustait sans cesse, nerveusement, le nœud papillon maladroitement formé au col de sa chemise, grignotant ce qui semblait être un muffin aux fruits. Le Lièvre de Mars.

Enfin, il y avait Sally Donovan, à moitié allongée sur la table, et qui semblait dormir, innocemment. Il était facile de déduire que sa main n’avait pas atterrie toute seule dans la théière où elle se trouvait. Certainement, Lestrade et Molly avaient tentés de la faire entrer toute entière dans le récipient, et avaient abandonné, face à l’impossibilité de la chose. Le Loir, assurément.

Ce n’est qu’en s’approchant que Sherlock s’avisa de la présence d’une quatrième personne. Il était assis à même le sol, tirant nerveusement une montre à gousset de la poche de son long manteau bleu, fixant l’aiguille comme s’il s’agissait d’une chose particulièrement importante. Son crâne était surmonté de deux appendices d’un blanc immaculé, qui tressaillaient toutes les cinq secondes – temps qu’il lui fallait, à vrai dire, pour ranger sa montre, et la reprendre aussitôt. Il tenait dans l’une de ses mains (pattes ?) un rouleau de parchemin, si serré qu’il le pliait quasiment en deux. Et, sous tout cela, c’était John Watson.

Son premier instinct aurait été de se diriger directement vers lui - mais ce fut le Loir Donovan qui le repéra en premier. Elle se redressa brusquement, ses longs doigts fins se refermant sur un scone couvert de confiture, et le lui jeta au visage.

« Assassin ! »

La pâtisserie rebondit mollement sur le front pâle du détective, dans un bruit spongieux et sourd, avant de retomber dans la poussière. L’esclandre n’attira pas le moindre regard des trois autres. Ils étaient bien trop absorbés par leurs activités.

Sherlock s’était figé, un instant.

L’appellation dont le gratifiait Sally Donovan était certainement injustifiée. Pourtant, elle remua quelque chose, elle le toucha pleinement. Parce qu’il semblait y avoir du vrai dans ces mots.

Il y avait du vrai.

_C’est ma catabase, ma descente aux Enfers. Peu importe l’absurdité de cette idée, Moriarty est bien trop mélodramatique. Il n’y a qu’une chose de certaine. C’est mon inconscient, mon palais mental, et tout ce qui peut y être dit a un fond de vérité._

Oui, c’était, à n’en point douter, vrai. Sherlock était un assassin. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

Les souvenirs lui échappaient, filaient entre ses doigts. Il n’arrivait pas à saisir ce qui lui manquait.

« Tu es un monstre, Sherlock Holmes, tu es un menteur, » crachait toujours Donovan, dressée sur son fauteuil. « Tu es un assassin. »

« Assassin, » reprit en chœur, moqueur, railleur, James Moriarty, alors qu’il apparaissait voluptueusement sur l’un des plus grands fauteuils.

Et, ainsi, tout simplement, le mot devint concret. Les mains de Sherlock se tintèrent de rouge.

« Coupable, Votre Honneur ! » s’exclama brusquement Lestrade, lâchant sa tasse dégoulinante, et frappant la table du plat de sa main gauche. « Sherlock Holmes est coupable ! »

« Coupable, » répéta James, et son sourire atteignait ses oreilles, et son crâne déversait des flots de sang presque noir par le trou monumental qu’avait laissé la balle.

« Coupable de quoi ? » murmura Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts blancs qui suintaient de rouge.

« Coupable d’être un tueur, » soupira, tout bas, la voix de Molly. « Vous m’avez tuée. J’ai le cœur arraché par votre faute. »

« Arraché, piétiné, broyé, » chantonnait James, les oreilles plaqués sur sa tête – il feulait presque.

« Votre négligence, votre ignorance m’a tué, » termina le Lièvre, et la blouse blanche qui la recouvrait se teinta d’écarlate à l’emplacement de son cœur.

« Quelle est l’arme du crime ? Quelle est l’arme du crime ? » aboyait Donovan. « Il l’a tuée avec une arme. »

« L’espoir, c’est l’espoir qui est l’arme, » clama Lestrade. « L’espoir de valoir quelque chose pour le bourreau. »

« L’espoir d’être remarquée et appréciée par le bourreau, » approuva Molly dans un murmure.

« L’espoir d’une promesse qui n’a jamais été tenue, » déclara soudainement John, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. « Il est temps de repartir. Nous sommes en retard, Sherlock. »

Et le Lapin Blanc se releva d’un bond, et détala sur le long chemin doré. Le détective, vacillant, dû se lancer à sa poursuite, poussé par il ne savait trop quel genre de main divine qui se jouait de lui. Derrière lui, la table était entourée de cadavre – Molly, dont le cœur brisé saignait sans bruit sur la nappe. Grégory, dont l’estime de soi rampait, agonisant, le long des assiettes et des tasses. Donnovan, dont la carrière gisait, détruite, dans le fond de sa théière. Moriarty, dont la vie se consumait au milieu de caillot de sang qu’il déposait sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Assassin, » fut le dernier mot qu’il put entendre, avant de se trouver trop loin pour cela.

Il dut accélérer l’allure. John était rapide, John était résolu. Il courait, fendait l’air, en direction d’un imposant château de marbre blanc et rose, dont les plus haute tour transperçait les nuages à la couleur du pétrole. Sous ses pieds, l’or du chemin se teintait de gris, d’argent. Sous ses yeux, ses doigts brillaient de rouge.

Sherlock ne se sentait plus respirer. Il sentait que l’air lui manquait.

 _Le temps court plus vite que toi,_ murmurait le sourire invisible de James. _Tic, toc, tic, toc, tourne l’horloge._

Et John se stoppa brusquement devant une large porte dont l’encadrure formait un cœur majestueux, imposant. Sherlock ne put s’arrêter à ses côtés - les deux cartes qui gardaient la porte, le neuf de carreau et le huit de trèfle, pointaient leurs lances aiguisées dans sa direction, droit vers sa poitrine.

Le Lapin Blanc ne le regardait pas. Il déroulait son long parchemin, et se raclait la gorge, s’apprêtant à le déclamer de la meilleure façon possible.

« La Reine de Cœur va te recevoir, » affirma-t-il. « Tu vas être jugé pour tes crimes, Sherlock. Tu vas être jugé pour toutes les horreurs que tu as causées. Tu vas être jugé pour ce que tu n’as pas su protéger. Tu vas être jugé pour ce que tu as contribué à tuer. »

Toujours, les souvenirs se dérobaient. Pourtant, Sherlock sentait que la réponse était proche. Il savait qu’il allait bientôt comprendre, qu’il allait bientôt savoir ce qui motivait cette mise en scène. Et il savait qu’il en souffrirait.

Sherlock n’était pas quelqu’un d’apparence sensible. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il se savait fragile, trop fragile, même, sur bien des points. Il cumulait les faiblesses, les fissures. Celle qui l’attendait derrière ces portes-là, celle dont John Watson semblait l’accuser, était certainement la pire de toutes. Celle qu’il était incapable de voir en face. Celle qui hanterait à jamais ses cauchemars, celle qui faisait de lui l’assassin dont la culpabilité sanglante ne quitterait jamais plus ces doigts trop pâles. Celle pourquoi il était en train de mourir, celle pourquoi il était en train de se laisser tuer.

Le Lapin Blanc lui adressa un dernier regard, et entra dans le château. La lourde porte se referma derrière lui, dans un silence assourdissant.

« Imbécile de petit frère, » fit soudainement une voix fatiguée, une voix épuisée, mais parfaitement hautaine. « Quand comprendras-tu ? »

Sherlock se raidit. Ses épaules se tendirent. Lentement, il se tourna en direction de la voix.

Sur le côté du petit chemin désormais d’argent avaient poussés un certain nombre de champignons, plus grands les uns que les autres. Et, sur le plus imposant, le plus large, se trouvait Mycroft Holmes, allongé de tout son long, les yeux largement tirés de cernes d’un bleu royal.

« Comprendre quoi ? » s’entendit-il dire, d’une voix qui n’était qu’un malheureux souffle.

« Tout, » répondit Mycroft aussi sec. « Absolument tout. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que celui-ci allait bientôt reprendre, qu’il allait préciser sa pensée.

« Tu nous assassines tous, » fit, en effet, la chenille en costume bleu. « Tu aspires tout ce qui nous fait vivre. »

« Absolument tout, » approuva gravement James – et ce ne fut même plus une surprise de prendre conscience qu’il se tenait assis sur l’un des champignons, l’arrière du crâne manquant, et le sourire balafrant son visage trop blanc.

« Tu m’épuises, Sherlock, tu me détruis, » continuait Mycroft – et il avait l’air de plus en plus fatigué, de plus en plus rachitique et décharné. « Et tu n’y fais pas attention. Tu me tue avec ton mépris. »

Et le cœur de la chenille saigna. C’était curieux, mais Sherlock n’aurait jamais songé qu’il puisse en avoir un.

La constatation broya le sien.

« Tu ne comprends jamais, cher frère, » termina Mycroft. « Tu es définitivement le plus lent de nous deux. »

« Coupable ! » s’enthousiasma Moriarty, penché vers l’avant, les pans de sa veste plus rouge désormais que les pétales des roses qui chuchotaient. « Coupable ! Il a tué son frère. »

Et Sherlock aurait voulu répliquer que c’était injuste. Il aurait voulu se défendre. Il aurait voulu prouver qu’il n’avait pas tous les torts. Mais aucun mot ne sortit, et la chenille bleue mourut sous ses yeux. Le long cadavre tourna au gris cendre, et James en éparpilla les poussières d’un mouvement de la queue.

« Le temps presse, le temps presse, » scandait le Chat de Cheshire. « La Reine de Cœur va te recevoir, Sherlock. »

Et, en effet, la lourde porte en chêne s’ouvrit toute grande. Et John Watson lui intima d’un regard, d’un regard où brillait froideur, colère et ressentiment, de le suivre.

Alors, Sherlock le suivit, ignorant le rire hystérique de Moriarty, ignorant les cendres de Mycroft qui se mêlaient, peu à peu, aux grains d’argent du sentier. Les couloirs du château étaient longs, tortueux. Quelques visages connus, par moment, qui resurgissaient…

(« Faire votre deuil m’a tué, » disait Mrs. Hudson. « Vous aimer m’a anéantie, » renchérissait la Femme.)

Il ne tenait quasiment plus debout, désormais. Le poids de la culpabilité se trainait derrière lui. Des dizaines de petits boulets d’acier qui s’ajoutaient, les uns après les autres, autour de ses chevilles trop fragiles, trop frêles pour supporter le poids qu’ils représentaient.

Sherlock fit, enfin, son entrée dans la salle du trône. Son regard se posa, immédiatement, sur la Reine de Cœur – la seule personne, en effet, il en prenait conscience, qui était faite pour ce rôle. Mary Watson était d’une beauté glaciale dans le rouge de sa longue robe. Ses cheveux dorés ramenés, bien coiffés, bien soigneusement, sur le dessus de son crâne. Ses yeux si bleus étaient plus froids, encore, qu’un lac de la Sibérie russe.

« On se prosterne devant la Reine, Sherly, » ricana, au creux de son oreille, la voix de Moriarty. « On se prosterne devant la raison de ta présence ici. »

Et Sherlock ne put faire autrement - il tomba à genoux devant elle, devant Mary, devant la Reine de Cœur. Ses poids de culpabilité le clouèrent sur place.

« Sherlock Holmes, » clama la Reine, « Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes accusé de m’avoir laissé mourir. »

« Assassin, » souffla John Watson - et dans ses yeux brillaient des vestiges de larmes qu’il n’avait que trop versées.

Et les souvenirs le heurtèrent de plein fouet.

Mary Watson.

Vivian Norbury.

Une balle qui avait fusé.

Mary qui s’était interposée.

Mary dont le cœur avait été percé.

Mary qu’il avait promis de protéger.

Mary qui était morte dans les bras de John.

Mary Watson qui avait été tuée sous ses yeux.

Il ferma ses paupières. Il trembla.

« Qu’avez-vous à dire, Sherlock Holmes ? » réclamait la Reine.

« Que plaides-tu ? » susurrait James Moriarty.

« Quelle est votre défense ? » sifflait John Watson.

Et le mot sorti, tout naturellement, de sa bouche si sèche, craquant son visage figé dans le marbre de sa réalisation.

« Coupable, » déclara-t-il, face à l’assemblée de son inconscient qui l’accusait unanimement. « Je suis coupable. »

« Coupable ! » reprit James.

« Coupable ! » rugit John.

« Coupable ! » conclut Mary.

Et, comme cela, le décor s’affaissa dans son ensemble. Le château s’effaça, les personnages qui le hantaient avec.

Et, comme cela, Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, étendu à même le sol du 221B Baker Street, les yeux révulsés, les pouls emballés, la seringue désormais vidée roulant sur le vieux tapis poussiéreux dans un tintement cristallin. Et le mot fatidique continuait son atroce litanie, tout proche de ses oreilles, résonnant dans son crâne, dans la pièce, où il se trouvait, en fin de compte, seul.

Et, comme cela, son regard se posa sur les décorations macabres qu’avaient installé, un peu partout, Mrs. Hudson. La citrouille orangée au grand sourire balafré, privé de l’arrière de sa tête, qui ressemblait, quand on y réfléchissait, à James. La poupée à la poitrine grande ouverte, au cœur arraché, qui ne pouvait qu’être Molly. Le pendu rabougri et tout gris, habillé sur son trente et un, qui ne pouvait qu’être Mycroft. Et, surtout, le fauteuil vide de John Watson, et la veste que Mary avait oublié sur le dossier, et qu’elle ne viendrait jamais rechercher.

Et, comme cela, Sherlock Holmes porta sa main tremblante à son visage, cette main qu’il voyait encore teintée de rouge, chassant, comme il le pouvait, les perles salées qui pointaient et dévalaient ses pommettes saillantes, ignorant des clameurs de l’extérieur, des clameurs produites par les gamins ignares qui chassaient les bonbons dans la rue, déguisés en monstres, sans savoir qu’il y avait, en effet, un véritable monstre dans ce petit appartement désormais célèbre.

« Coupable, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis coupable. »

**Fin**


End file.
